


One vs.

by djsoliloquy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Gangbang, Levi ain't got time for your shit, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djsoliloquy/pseuds/djsoliloquy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi never bothers to remember faces, though he can place a few men from times before. Those ones are always a little more frantic to get their hands under his clothes, a little more desperate to get to him and more enthusiastic once they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One vs.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kinkmeme prompt requesting that, in his free time, Levi likes to get banged by multiple guys. Absolutely totally consensual. I ended up sneaking some Erwin/Levi in too.

Levi never bothers to remember faces, though he can place a few men from times before. Those ones are always a little more frantic to get their hands under his clothes, a little more desperate to get to him and more enthusiastic once they do.

Someone is rubbing a wet finger into his ass, thick calloused knuckles that curve sweetly inside loosening him up. Hands paw at his inner thighs and help spread him open. A tug on his cravat bares his neck for kisses. He guesses at least two of the men have done this before; they’re almost battling it out over who gets to suck him off and lap at his balls, tongues clashing as they move up and down Levi’s cock. They make small grateful noises when they sneak in entire mouthfuls.   
  
It’s shaping up to be a tolerable evening.  
  
The working mass of hands and dicks and bodies creates its own rhythm, its own internal beat. A rocking constant motion that varies between jarring and seamless once they find their places. Levi feels himself heating up, breathing deeply at the center of it as the man—or men—between his legs finally pulls his fingers out. 

They grip Levi’s hips tighter, pulling him to the edge of the table. A fat cockhead slides back and forth over his ass, tapping against it and teasing him before pushing in. Levi bites down on a groan, releasing it almost as a sound of relief.  _Finally._  
  
He had been getting impatient.   
  
None of them probably thinks much about the courtier toadies that flock around the nobility, trying to garner favor from people who are at best oblivious to them. Levi doesn’t care for being the nobility in  _any_  analogy, though imagining how the shitheads would react if told about the comparison makes up for it. The bottom line is he couldn't care less whether the rest of the men get off or not. Levi doesn’t come here to make sure everyone plays nice and gets a turn. He’s thrown men out before when they couldn’t keep up.   
  
But he can reach out in almost any direction and find an eager cock. So he does. Whoever it belongs to follows like an obedient colt when Levi pulls him in and takes him into his mouth. He jerks off a man on his other side, keeping him in reach with a viselike grip.  
  
The first man comes inside him— _finally_ , Levi thinks again—shuddering his release and wobbling away before someone else takes his place, climbing onto the table and sliding in with a wet sound, fucking Levi in short jackrabbit thrusts that bounce him on the table. Levi hooks his ankles around his waist and holds him where he wants him, swallowing the barely vocalized  _ah_ s nearly forced out of him on every thrust.

There are more rough touches and pinches and licks all across his skin, pulling him in every direction in their eagerness. The men always pay special attention to the 3DMG strap scars. Kissing them for longer, grasping Levi around the marks rather than anywhere else, like that’s just where Levi’s meant to be held now.   
  
Levi can never be completely anonymous anymore. Even his leave time isn’t a break. The shadow of the uniform never really comes off.   
  
He actually is getting impatient. Something isn’t enough. One night past they laid him on his back over a cask of beer and fucked him one after another until the room seemed to tilt and Levi felt weightless from it, his head upside down over the curve of the barrel and arms out for whatever man was feeding him his cock at the moment. It was one of their better shows of effort.

Tonight, despite how Levi is hot and panting, he mostly feels hindered. Weighed down.  
  
It’s making him irritable. At least one man has already crawled off like a dog ready to curl up and lick his wounds. Somewhere over Levi’s head the door opens and closes, followed by the sound of clothes being removed as someone joins them. Whoever Levi’s sucking off finishes at almost the same moment, to the murmurs and hissed approval of the others (Levi continues to take his time, tightening his grip and not letting go of the man’s balls until he doubles over Levi with a whimper—when Levi takes it, he _takes_ ). A couple of the greedy fuckers who know the routine shove in to kiss Levi afterwards, lapping around his mouth for whatever he doesn’t spit out.  
  
Man number three—or four, maybe, joins Levi on the table as well, once the last guy is done with his fuck. Levi turns them over without the patience to explain why, shoving the man down and straddling his lap. He doesn’t feel like sitting back hoping number four, or five, can keep up. Maybe this is what he gets for letting them try to set the pace. The cocksuckers scatter and the rest jam in ready to reposition, palming his thighs. 

Levi sets his jaw and grinds down. A broad man, unfelt until that moment, steps behind him at the table’s edge. Hands splay across Levi’s shoulders, cool and dry—not leaving behind greasy prints, Levi notices with approval. Then both hands spread over his shoulders, down the curve of his ribcage. They settle on his hips with an assured strong  _grip_ , holding him.

And suddenly Levi can’t thrust how he wants anymore.   
  
All his muscles protest, not wanting to take it easy until the hands also work him _down_ , sinking his entire body weight onto the cock beneath him. It turns the thrusts into a slow, deep rotation that make Levi’s breath catch in his throat.   
  
“Son of a  _bitch_.” His voice is strained. He groans, can’t hold it in any longer.  
  
But that’s—that’s it, deeper than he’s had it all night. Better. Again and again, giving him a hot flush of triumph on the deepest part of every twist. Even though his thighs and the muscles on his shoulders give out small useless shudders, still wanting it fast.   
  
It’s perfect somehow, even more when he has something to match his strength against. Straining for more, for  _faster_ , and he just gets it deeper and better instead.  
  
Yeah, someone on his left mutters, and the others take it up, hot mouths all over his skin, voices all murmuring as hands reach for him. Fuck yeah that’s it. That’s how you take it. Come on, gonna make it so good for you, you’ll be so good, yeah, work that cock in deep…  
  
Even the air clings to him, the room hotter with all of them so close. It smells like bodies, sex. One of the arms from behind wraps around his chest. The tip of a tongue on Levi’s earlobe turns into soft sucking, and a wave of heat rolls through him. It’s so stupidly gentle compared to everything else going on. Levi tries to grind back. He gets his neck leisurely kissed in return, with measured thrusts against his back, the man rocking against him. It feels like the whole room tilts with them.   
  
Levi’s panting openly now, moans leaving his mouth before he can stop them and he doesn’t care. The bodies of the men pitch against him like they’re delirious, desperate for him, desperate to squeeze closer. The hips Levi’s straddling snap up to their own rhythm that jars or makes Levi hiss and go red with how good it is when it hits right. Someone finally, finally, reaches for Levi’s dick, grabbing through the streaked mess between his thighs. And then there’s a second hand, a third, holding him and pumping until he’s dizzy. Voices murmuring against his skin. He strains but can’t thrust into their touches, held by the man behind him, the arm around his chest, the too-good solid aching pace, the mouth on his neck, and it’s so good, so fucking good, but—  
  
He twists his arm around and grabs the bulge under the man’s pants. Idiot. So hot for it he couldn't think through getting undressed before jumping in? Serves him right, Levi thinks and works him hard and without mercy.   
  
That does it. Like fitting a final key into place. The kisses on his neck turn forceful, suction that pulls blood up beneath the skin. Levi hears a rumbling growl close by his ear, powerful and close enough to a voice he knows that it makes his spine throb. It spurs the rest of the men into a damn frenzy.   
  
“Ha,” Levi says, not quite a laugh. The unsteady vertigo finally pulses through him and he lets his head fall back on a muscled shoulder, letting the men carry him the rest of the way over the edge of release.

 

* * *

 

He washes all over when he returns to base, going twice over with the soap despite being ready to fall into the nearest empty bed and sleep like the dead until he has to rise and tend to his duties. That's maybe a few hours. The dim passageways are chilled and quiet. Everyone respectable has been asleep for hours and hours. 

Something stops him before he can reach his room, and he doubles back.   
  
Erwin isn’t in his quarters. After some searching Levi finds him in the planning hall, sitting alone at the big table. The sky outside is that inky subdued blue of early morning, and Erwin has a lamp lit.   
  
Levi doesn’t acknowledge it when Erwin looks up and nods. He just walks over and slides his knee onto the chair between Erwin’s legs. He pulls aside his cravat and shows Erwin the purpling suction mark.

“This is yours, isn’t it,” he says.  
  
Erwin leans forward, frowning and reaching to touch it. His hand, cool and dry, cups the skin. “Is it  _mine_?” he says. His thumb rubs behind Levi’s ear.   
  
Levi rolls his eyes and tugs down the cloth, exposing his neck. “Do this side,” he says and turns his jaw. “I’ll see if they match in the morning.”  
  
It’s already morning. Erwin’s mouth turns up at one corner, scarcely a smile. He pulls Levi in by the hips, gentle, and Levi goes.   
  
They aren’t in any hurry. 


End file.
